1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call processing method of a switching system, and more particularly, to a method for duplicating calls of remote multiple subscribers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a switching system has a module for managing subscribers therein. Since the module is situated within a subscriber card, the subscribers have been managed by requesting and storing a database related to the subscribers by use of a communication channel within the system. That is, the subscribers have been managed in the interior of the switching system. However, it is expensive to install the system for remote subscribers, especially in systems with less than 512 subscribers. The cost may be reduced by independently separating only the subscriber module and managing the subscribers. However, if calls of the remote subscribers are managed by an additional processor, the system becomes unstable.